


4 Am

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: alec really miss magnus with how busy they are lately, so they eat cereal 4 in the morning.





	4 Am

**Author's Note:**

> as always all characters belong to CC  
> all mistakes are mine , and English isnt my first language so sorry for mistakes  
> hope you like it. based on the prompt  
> "Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…"

as much as he loved his job and how he aimed to be the head of the institute all his life , now he really .. really hates it with a passion .

it doesn't help that his boyfriend is the high warlock of Brooklyn who is equally busy lately  if not more.

so this past two weeks were hell he was living on stamina runes and caffeine , and he hasn't seen Magnus like properly see him for more than 2 minutes , even though they are living in the same house , but every day when he wakes up its either Magnus isn't there in bed with him which is guaranteed to make him grumpy all day long , or he is out like a light , sleeping deeply that even a hundred kisses all over his face wont wake him up.

"look this damned case is finally finished , I am going home now so you better not call me unless someone is dying are we clear?"

jace smirked at him crossed his arms while saying "oooh brother you're Magnus-deprived aren't you?"

alec raised an unimpressed brow at him "very funny jace"

izzy came towards them while tying up her hair in a big messy bun " did Magnus finish and come back too?

" yeah he finished and is supposed to portal home tonight in a couple of hours"

"okay , so off to your boyfriend now big brother , and why don't you take a couple days off ?"

" izzy no i can't we still have t-"

"alec we got it covered here , go home to Magnus and rest god knows you need it" jace said and patted his shoulders .

" okay .. thanks" he said , hugged them both and went home through a portal by clary because he absolutely can't walk there with how tired he is and he hates mundane transportation .

when he finally was home , he breathed a sigh of relief but was immediately disappointed because Magnus wasn't here yet , so he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower , he was too tired to take a bath and he didn't want to fall asleep in the tub.

after the shower he changed into Magnus's hoodie , and laid down in his side of the bed , it still smells like Magnus , sandalwood , the beautiful cologne of his and something that uniquely belongs to Magnus , so without noticing he fell asleep while hugging Magnus pillow.

                                 ----------

Magnus was feeling exhausted , fed up with warlocks and their business that just refuses to get solved two weeks of running from place to place to solve a silly feud between two high warlocks and he had it , and to top it all he was missing his shadow hunter so much.

even under the same house they were constantly missing each other, as alec was also busy with shadow hunter business .

so when he finally arrived home he was worn out with barely enough magic to create a portal, there was no lights in the house which meant alec is still out , he sighed and slumped his shoulders in disappointment he was hoping that alexander would be home tonight but no such luck.

he shrugged out of his coat ,boots, shirt , pants and his necklaces and threw them on the floor which will earn him a glare and ' you really need to tidy up and stop doing this , Magnus' .

  and he will sort this mess out later when he is less tired , he made a beeline towards the bedroom and was ready to jump on the bed face down and sleep , but he suddenly stopped from doing so when he noticed the sleeping form in bed .. and on his side of the bed .

he turned on the little light on the table beside to see clearly and he was met with the most adorable sight ever and he was centuries old .

his boyfriend, his beautiful alexander was asleep cuddling his pillow and snoring those little soft snores that he was addicted to , his heart swelled more love to alexander if that was possible.

he moved around the bed to lay on the other side and in very careful and slow moves he got the pillow out of alec's hands carefully and hugged alec instead, almost immediately alec was on him hugging him and hiding his face in Magnus's neck , he tightened his hold on Magnus and continued his sleep.

Magnus heart was full with warmth even on the deepest  of winter days he is warm as long as he has alexander with him like this... forever.

                                       ----------

alec woke up feeling well rested and refreshed , the best night of sleep he had in  the last two weeks , he then realized that the pillow he was sure he slept while hugging isn't as soft anymore, but it was replaced with a firm and warm chest that he was longing to sleep on , he gasped a little surprised then his mouth stretched to a smile that izzy and jace would call a dopey or sappy or the you're so disgustingly in love smile , whenever Magnus was even just mentioned.

he stretched his hands a little then looked at his wrist watch it was 4 in the morning and he was sleeping since 7 , well it only made sense that he slept that much if Magnus was here , he pressed a little soft kiss on his chest then pushed himself up a little to rest on his elbow, he started to caress Magnus's cheek gently with the back of his hand, and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek, temple and forehead .

magnus stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes which were much to alec delight  unglamoured , shining gold in the dimly lit room , when he saw them he moved and kissed his eyes" hey " he whispered , magnus smiled softly at him and lifted his hand to cup his neck ''hey love, miss you" he answered sleepily with hoarse voice.

without thinking alec said "let's eat cereal"

magnus huffed a laugh " cereal now , its 4 in the morning ,darling."

alec shrugged and smiled a little " yeah i know , but i want to eat cereal now "

when he saw that magnus was about to snap his fingers to summon a bowl of cereal , he quickly wrapped his hand around magnus hand , then shook his head " no , lets gut up and make them , then eat them together, no magic"

magnus shook his head and placed a soft kiss on alec's lips " whatever you want, love. "not arguing further.

after they got up and made two bowls, chocolate flavored for alec and fruits for magnus ,and moved to the living room to eat them with the television on just for background noise, magnus asked" want to tell me now alexander darling , why cereals"

"no reason , really i just chose it cause it's easy to make, i just wanted to spend some time with you is all." alec said and looked down to play with his bowl.

magnus looked at him with a look so soft and so gentle that alec felt his cheek redden to his neck , even after years together and for years to come magnus will always have this effect on him.

"oh my love , alexander you know that i will drop whatever i am doing if you asked "

"you know i won't ask that of you , you're the high warlock with a lot of responsibilities on you"

" yes darling, but all that isn't more important than you, anything for you my love"

" just you magnus , just you "

" i love you honey "

"magnus , i love you too sweetheart " he said while laughing .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
